


Adorable

by Bhooki_Aurat



Series: Spiderfam and Irondad [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Internship, Precious Peter Parker, School, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: Peter always thinks that the eyes on him are always judging him, but it is far from the truth.orwhere Peter Parker is oblivious to the thoughts of people around him, still doubting himself.





	Adorable

It was always easy for a human to direct small things as negative in their eyes. It was basic phycology. Some days, we feel we look amazing but the next day, our own face repulses us. 

With Peter, that next day was more often than the day when he thought good about himself. He felt that the best word to describe himself as 'burden'. He was never supposed to be with Ben and May for more than a week, to be the only responsibility after Ben died, for Tony to feel like he needed to be a part of Peter's life.

He didn't know yet if being Spiderman was the best thing that happened to him or the worst. He did love helping people and he enjoyed his weird abilities but sometimes he hated that the same abilities were so overwhelming. For him, it felt like the negative has always overpowered the good in his life. It was the very same thing that concerned May and Tony when they heard him doubting himself, or MJ and Ned when they saw the doubt on his face whenever they told him he was important. 

If you asked him, Peter would say that people around him thought of him as a loser or a nerd but they all would definitely beg to differ. It was the same things that Peter hated about himself which made him sort of adorable. 

He would think of the looks or stares that were sent his way as being judged or people being repulsed by him but in reality, he had this thing about him which made him stand out. 

Girls liked to see him as a cute teen because no way in hell was Peter Parker bad looking. In fact, MJ thought that Peter when stopped being adorable, he looked quite sexy when he was serious, but she was never going to admit it. Peter had solid Six abs and the girls in his grade had Flash to thank when he dumped a water bottle over Peter's head to make the white shirt cling to his well-toned body. 

Boys may not really like him for the same reason but they respected him. The kid has been bullied by Flash since Middle school and he still managed to stand up for other people, more than willing to be the victim then let other people suffer. Some thought Peter would be a great addition to the sports team had he not been so involved in science and his studies. 

The Teachers saw him as the most intelligent boy they have ever taught, even if it did irritate him how the syllabus bored him. His attention span was short but his answers were always correct. He was the most well-informed student, well read and quick grasping of what he learned that had him already enrolled in the honour list. 

His projects were the most elegant piece of work, straight to the point and always on time. The physics department marvelled over the fact that he could build such advanced robots in front of them and Mr Harrington was proud to have him in his decathlon team. They all felt bad that Parker landed into trouble because of Flash half the time but they were sort of scared to take action since his mom was head of the school board. 

But Peter's biggest fan was Ned. 

He has known Peter for years and knew everything about him, just like Peter knew about him. They didn't care if people thought they were childish for playing with Legos but Ned knew that it gave Peter something to keep his mind at a still point for some time. He had once told him that sometimes his head hurt at how fast thoughts flew in his brain. 

He rooted for Spiderman more than anything and Thor might have been his favourite a few years ago but Peter was his favourite. 

He knew why Flash bullied Peter so much and it pained at how physical he had gone in the last year towards his best friend but Peter never allowed Flash to lay a hand on him. It was beyond him how Mr Stark or May didn't know about the bullying yet. There were times when Flash had left him with bruises and busted lips but Peter would just push back up and smile. 

Sometimes Ned just wanted to shout at the world to stop! Peter has been through so much... I scared him that it Peter reached his breaking point again... what happened last time would happen again and he felt that Peter would use his healing factor to his advantage. 

But right now he smiled and threw a piece of bread at his best friends face and laughed when Peter told him about the slight accident he had at the lab yesterday. 

He could only pray that his friend kept on smiling like that.


End file.
